<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The untold story of Ben Solo by repyla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183564">The untold story of Ben Solo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/repyla/pseuds/repyla'>repyla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Han Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, sequels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/repyla/pseuds/repyla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Kylo Ren's entire existence, most of the galaxy has wondered "Where did all his hate came from?", and people concluded it was from his family, which has never accepted him the way the was, and "gave up" on him by sending him to the Jedi Temple. Even though it's true, it's not the full story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The untold story of Ben Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am here to tell you a series of untold events that started when Ben Solo was a kid and ended some years before he "transform" himself into Kylo Ren. But first, you need to know a little about the story of another important character in young Solo's life: Hope.<br/>Hope is the only child of Nathalia and Stefan...wait, you don't know who they are, right?       You might know who her grandparents were: Obi-Wan and Satine Kenobi... I mean Satine wasn't officially a Kenobi, but you got it.<br/>Hope was only five when her parents found out that she was force-sensitive, which was hard for them, considering that the last force-sensitive in the family was Obi-Wan. So, Natalia and Stefan decided that would be better for her to lie with the Skywalker family because they knew how to "handle it better" with the force.<br/>You might be thinking "poor child, her parents were so insensible"...well...they were, but it was the best thing that has ever happened to her.<br/>At the begging, little Hope was scared, she didn't know if the could trust this Skywalker family, but honestly, that wasn't her worst fear.<br/>"Am I going to make friends?" was the question that haunted her. She never had friends, she was considered "different" because once she was in school and grabbed a pencil from the floor without even touching it.                                                                                                               The "ordinary" kids feared her, and the same thing has happened to Ben, that lifted an apple by accident. Both episodes were their first contact with anger or hate. Those isolated moments weren't the only thing the two children had in common.                                                                        To be honest, growing up they had something stronger than just "things in common", but will get to that later.</p><p>If you ask Leia, she can confirm that Ben changed completely at the moment Hope first stepped at the base. Let me show you...<br/>
*They years early*<br/>
-But mommy, I don't go" - Little Hope said with tears on her eyes<br/>
-Baby...- Nathalia said sitting on the floor to be almost the same high as Hope, that was starring at her own feet<br/>
"Look at mommy"  - Hope looked - "You're too young to understand that, but Daddy and I, don't know how to lift apples like you" - She was trying to make it easier for her daughter to understand<br/>
"Why not?" Hope asked confused<br/>
"Because..." -Natalia stopped for a moment- "Because that's something that special people do!" -She said smiling trying not to cry<br/>
"Am I special?"<br/>
"Yes baby, you are!" -Nathalia cleaned the tears on Hope's cheeks- "And you need to train these special skills"<br/>
"Am I going to like it?"<br/>
"Of course darling, you're going to love it!"<br/>
"Am I going to have friends?"<br/>
"That's a lot of questions, don't you think?" -She didn't want to tell her something she wasn't sure-<br/>
"Yeah..."<br/>
"Ready to go little one?" -Stefan asked while getting closer to his daughter and wife<br/>
"I'm going to miss you..." -Hope when on a hug with both her parents<br/>
"We're going to miss you too sweetie!"-Nathalia said, and Stefan got Hope on his arms<br/>
"I'm not letting you go until we get there, alright?"<br/>
"Yeah!" -Hope giggled-<br/>
"Hopey, Leia, and Han have a son that is your age... I think you might be friends" - Nathalia says getting into her ship<br/>
"Really?" - She got excited<br/>
"Yes! And he knows how to lift things, just like you"- Stefan says<br/>
"That's cool!"- Hope smiled<br/>
*Some hours later*<br/>
"Are we there yet?" - Stefan and Nathalia had already heard this question around 30 times..but at least she was excited about it, they thought<br/>
"This time we are, hon!"-Nathalia smiled<br/>
"Come on!"-Stefan said grabbing Hope, and Nathalia was getting Hope's stuff<br/>
At the moment they got out of their ship, they saw Leia waiting for them with a smile on her face<br/>
"Leia!"<br/>
"Nathalia!" -They hugged each other<br/>
"Oh, I missed you!"-Leia admitted<br/>
"Trust me, I missed you more!"- Nathalia laughed<br/>
"And how are you, Stefan?" -Leia asked looking at him<br/>
"I am fine, thank you!"-Stefan smiled<br/>
"Hi little one"- Leia smiled to hope<br/>
"Hi!"- Hope said getting color on her cheeks<br/>
"Are you excited to start living here?"- Leia said softly and Hope confirmed with her head<br/>
"You're going to meet Ben soon! He's your age!"- She continued<br/>
"Mom told me!"- Hope smiled</p><p>* Meanwhile*</p><p>"Come on Ben!"- Han said for the seventh time<br/>
"I don't want to"- Ben was getting angry, and so as Han<br/>
"But you have to!"- Han raised his tone<br/>
"Argh"<br/>
"Look..."-Han's tone was normal again- "She is your age, and is going to live with us now!"-Han explained<br/>
"You guys might become friends! Isn't that cool?"-He asked his son<br/>
"Maybe..."-Ben whispered loud enough to Han to listen<br/>
"Okay then... I'm going there now! If you want to come..."<br/>
"Yes"-Ben interrupted Han, that smiled </p><p>"A new friend?" Ben thought while walking "Is she nice?" "Is she going to like me?" "Is she force-sensitive too?"... Yeah, there were a lot of questions going into little Solo's mind, but he only decided to as one</p><p>"Dad?"<br/>
"Yes, Ben?"-Han looked down<br/>
"What's her name?"<br/>
"Hope!"<br/>
"Hope...?" -Ben said- "That's a beautiful name!"<br/>
"You think?"<br/>
"Don't you?"<br/>
"Yes... Hope is a beautiful name!"<br/>
And the rest of the walk was silent </p><p>"Ben! Come here"- Leia called her son<br/>
"I want you to meet Hope!"<br/>
At the moment Ben looked at her, he gave it a shy smile, that she noticed and gave it back. They all noticed, including Leia that was surprised because she hasn't seen her son smile in a while now</p><p>"They're going to be friends!"-Nathalia whispered at Stefan's ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>